


Every Breath I'm Deeper Into You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [9]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bed Sex, Biting, Condoms, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Timestamp, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Daryl reconnect after the birth of their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath I'm Deeper Into You

March 10, 2013

Avery blew out air as she stood outside the hotel where the reception was taking place. It was the wedding reception for Taylor and Maggie and she probably would be having more fun but it was hard to have fun when she was now the mom of a baby who was seven weeks old today and reality was slowly setting in that sometimes life with a baby wasn't all fun.

Not when Hunter was waking up every three hours now or not when he refused to nurse still and so at the moment she was having to pump her breast milk and put it in bottles and not when he was the main reason that she and Daryl still hadn't had sex yet again, something they had been cleared to do at the six week visit last week. But yet they hadn't because it was really hard to find time when it seemed like Hunter was always crying and Daryl had gone back to work now.

So in all actuality that left Avery annoyed and aggravated and not in the party spirit even if they were in a nice hotel for the weekend to celebrate two people she loved. Though Avery doubted she wouldn't be as upset as she was if she hadn't accidentally walked in on Daryl getting off in the bathroom this morning and of course maybe the sight of him getting off like that made her upset that she couldn't be the one helping him and she wanted to be because she really really kind of missed having sex with her husband.

Looking up when she heard footsteps, Avery raised her eyes at the sight of Natalie a woman who she guessed she understood why she was there. She may have ditched Taylor and her children but she was still their mom and some of the kids still wanted to have something to do with her, though she knew Ezra at least was a bit jaded on his mother now but he was ten and older and he comprehended things easier than the rest.

"I'm kind of jealous on how quick you bounced back to your pre-baby weight body," Natalie smiled her voice slurring a bit which probably shouldn't have been a surprise since she had been drinking most of the night since the reception started. "Even being as young as I was with Ezra it took me a bit."

Avery returned Natalie's smile though hers was a bit forced, "I've been going to this baby and me yoga class with Kate every Tuesday since I was cleared to exercise again and I was mainly all baby this time," she shrugged knowing that had also been partly the case. She had been all baby and Hunter had been a healthy nine pound baby. 

"I bet Daryl likes that you're back to your original weight, huh?" Natalie asked with a hint of something else there. Like she was fishing for answers. "Bet he's glad you two can have sex again with your body back in tip top shape. Taylor always liked me best once I had lost the baby weight."

Avery forced her smile a bit more as she shook her head, "He hasn't really said what he thinks," she said trying to hide that at the moment Natalie was making her attitude a bit worse. 

"Probably being a gentleman," Natalie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "He really is quite the catch. Good looks, a gentleman, and a good father. Hope you're treating him right there, Avie," she laughed before leaning in to nudge Avery's shoulder playfully. "Wouldn't want to lose your husband to someone who knew how to treat him better and like a man like him should be treated would you?"

Avery was just about to ask Natalie what she meant but before she could someone cleared their throat and when Avery turned her head she saw her mom standing beside them, obviously having snuck up on them like some ninja.

"Nat, why don't you head inside?" Diana asked as she gave Natalie a smile though Avery could tell it was fake because it didn't reach her eyes. "Want to talk to my daughter for a few minutes alone."

Natalie nodded as she stood a bit straighter, "Sure, have fun chatting," she said before turning to leave though before she got inside she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Avery. "Mind if I steal your husband?"

"What?" Avery asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"To dance," Natalie clarified though Avery couldn't help but feel her words had other meanings. "Mind if I steal your husband to dance?"

"Go right ahead, he'll probably say no," Avery shrugged knowing Daryl really wasn't the dancing type. It had been a struggle to even convince him to share a first dance with her at their wedding but after a lot of prodding he had eventually given in.

Natalie grinned like a Cheshire cat at Avery's words but thankfully she didn't say anything else and headed back inside.

After Natalie was gone, Avery turned back to her mom. "What did you want?" she questioned wondering what her mom had wanted to talk to her about in the first place.

"Just wanted to save you from Natalie for one," Diana shrugged as she offered Avery a sympathetic smile. "I know she's the mother of Taylor's children but I wish she wasn't here. I despise her for just running off and leaving Taylor and those babies behind. I also don't like the last thing she said to you about how you could lose your husband. That woman wants him."

"It's just a silly crush," Avery spoke as she shook her head knowing how Natalie had been at Jessica's wedding. "She has Zander she doesn't need Daryl."

Diana scoffed at that softly, "She had Taylor and didn't need Zander either but look how that played out Avery. Natalie wants your husband and her words to you were a warning. Just like her comment on stealing your husband was her way of being catty."

Swallowing hard Avery looked away from her mom and she chewed her lip softly because maybe her mom was right. She had been around longer and well obviously Avery was blind when it came to other women wanting her men. She had missed the signs of Shae wanting Chet the few times she had been around Shae

"How about you let me and your dad take Hunter for the night?" Diana asked in Avery's silence. "Jessie told me how you called her up on Friday complaining about not being able to have any alone time with Daryl."

Avery rolled her eyes slightly because of course Jessica would tell their mom that. Jessica was always telling their mom everything.

"Are you sure?" Avery asked knowing that her parents room was already full. They had Zoe as well as Lennon in the room, though their main reasons for keeping Lennon this weekend was because Zac was too depressed still over Kate leaving him in February to handle taking care of his child for a weekend. Avery thought it was utter bullshit but she wasn't going to question it out loud.

Diana nodded her head once, "I'm sure Avery Laurel," she said and once she had used Avery's full name Avery knew there was no changing her mom's mind. "You and Daryl need to reconnect and be more than just parents to your son."

"O..okay," Avery said still feeling hesitant but she also knew there was no changing her mom's mind. Though she was slightly surprised that her mom was doing this or even wanted her to reconnect with Daryl because she had assumed her mom still wasn't too pleased with Avery marrying into the Dixon family.

"Good, now that, that is settled, let's head inside," Diana smiled as she put her arm on Avery's back before turning them both around and heading inside the hotel and towards the room where the reception was being held.

Once there Avery parted ways with her mom and headed to the table that she and Daryl had been seated at with Isaac and Nikki and their children as well as Zac. Though when she got there she raised an eyebrow as she saw Zac at the table surrounded by all the kids and holding Hunter in his arms.

"Where's my husband?" Avery asked as she sat down in an empty seat next to Zac.

Zac made a face before turning to point to the dance floor and as Avery followed his finger she swallowed hard seeing Natalie had convinced Daryl to dance with her and right now they were both slow dancing to Crazy For You by Madonna. It was a song that Avery knew well and one she too had danced to with Daryl as it had been the song they shared their first dance to at their wedding.

Biting her lip before she cursed in front of Everett and Monroe, Avery did her best to hold in her anger and slight jealousy, especially when she noticed the way that Natalie was looking at Daryl. Like Daryl was some prize that she had just won and Daryl wasn't a prize to be won, he was a man and he was Avery's husband.

"He's a bit tipsy," Zac told her as he turned to look at Avery. "I think that's the only reason he agreed to go even if he was reluctant at first."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back to the hotel room a few hours later Avery looked behind her shoulder at Daryl who was shutting the door and she hated that she was still angry and that in her anger she had basically given him the cold shoulder on the elevator ride up there or well a form of it. She had answered his question on where Hunter was. She had simply told him her mom had offered to watch him for the night and that was about the only exchange of words she had with him.

"I think I'm going to change for bed," Avery finally spoke finally at least upping her word count to him. "I'm really exhausted right now," she sighed softly though her words were a lie. She wasn't exhausted but it seemed she was going to let her anger ruin the chance of them reconnecting even if it wasn't really him she was angry at. She was angry at Natalie and she was sort of angry at herself for even telling Natalie that she could dance with Daryl.

Before she could get to her duffel bag though to get her pajamas, Avery swallowed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, her back soon resting against Daryl's chest. "Not yet," he sighed as he used his free hand to move all of her hair to one side of her neck before kissing the skin he had just exposed. "You have any idea how hot you are when you're pissed?" he asked his lips staying on her skin and his breath hitting it causing goosebumps to form.

"Who says I'm pissed?" Avery questioned as she felt a blush form on her cheeks as Daryl's hold on her tightened and he nipped at her neck after she spoke, causing a squeal to leave her.

"What a nice little sound," Daryl mused as he ignored her words his mouth kissing the place he had nipped at. "I think I'll bit there again," he told her before following through with his words and this time his actions caused Avery to moan as her head fell back slightly her eyes falling shut.

She wasn't sure how he was doing it but he was wearing her down and making her putty in his hands. Which she got the feeling he wanted. He wanted her to be putty and he wanted her, period, end of.

"H..how do you know I'm mad?" Avery asked when she was finally able to speak even though his lips still hadn't left her neck. Instead of leaving her neck they had worked a way up to her ear which he kissed softly.

"The cold shoulder in the elevator," Daryl spoke as he pressed Avery closer to him and the blush on her cheeks spread as she felt his erection against her ass. "Turned me on so bad baby. You just get this look on your face and fuck it's so sexy," he continued before also nipping at her earlobe. "Kind of want to do so many naughty things to you tonight since your parents have the baby. I'm gettin' so tired of using my hand and I just miss you."

Closing her eyes tighter when he said he had missed her Avery was sure that, that was what had finally killed her resolve. Knowing Daryl had missed her and very clearly wanted her even after that fucking dance with Natalie, a woman who it seemed clearly wanted another person's husband.

Turning around in his embrace Avery opened her eyes as she looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips as she did so. "I miss you too," she admitted before leaning in to leave a light peck on his lips. "Miss you being inside of me," she revealed hearing him moan out at her words and again after she said them she gave him a peck on the lips though this time she moved away from his touch, slipping out of the heels she had on.

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you have me, yeah?" Avery questioned as she raised an eyebrow, watching him start to pout. "How about stripping for me?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow higher. "Or at least get down to your underwear while I go to the bathroom and freshen up," she said knowing that even as much as she wanted him right now a tiny part of her was self-conscious on how she looked because this was the first time he'd see her naked since she had the baby and some things had changed since then. 

She had stretchmarks in places she hadn't even known she could get them and regardless of what Natalie said about her being back to her pre-baby weight, she still had a little tummy pooch that was being stubborn in going away.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," Daryl grunted out though before Avery could move to slip off to the bathroom, Daryl had pulled her into a heated kiss. One in which Avery found herself getting lost in slightly, her teeth nipping on his bottom lip and his tongue somehow finding it's way into her mouth.

Though surprisingly it was Daryl that finally pulled away which caused Avery to let out a whine as he gave her a smirk.

"To make you leave the bathroom quicker," Daryl shrugged before beginning to undo the black button down suit shirt he had on. 

Shaking her head, Avery finally slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself and once the door was shut she flipped the light switch on, looking at herself in the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths Avery then proceeded to slip out of the black lacy dress she had chosen to wear, leaving herself in the matching black bra and pantie set she had chosen and it was during her once over of herself that she got even more nervous.

She knew it was crazy because Daryl had seen her naked so many times now but tonight was the first time he'd see her naked since she had given birth and the non rational part of her was nervous. Nervous that maybe he wouldn't like her body now or that watching her give birth had made her unattractive in his eyes, even if he had gotten turned on by her being angry.

"Get it together Avery," Avery told herself as she looked in the mirror again this time fixing her hair slightly, glad that the little bit of curl she had put in this morning was still holding up.

After she had fixed her hair, Avery finally opened the bathroom door, turning off the light behind her as she stepped out into the room where she found Daryl laying on the bed in just his boxers. It was a sight that made a smirk appear on her lips, her smirk growing a bit bigger when she felt him watching her make her way to the bed he was on.

Getting to the bed she paused slightly when she noticed the condom laying on the bedside table. "You plan on getting laid this weekend?" she asked him as she slowly moved down, maneuvering herself so that she was straddling him. "You came prepared."

"Merle gave it to me," Daryl told her as his hands rested on her thighs. "Said he knew we had a habit of fucking after weddings and he figured this time maybe we could be a bit safer."

Avery couldn't help but laugh at that, "Sounds like him," she nodded her head as locked eyes with Daryl. "Merle and his words of wisdom."

"Saving us from having another baby anytime soon," Daryl spoke as he kept eye contact with her though Avery could feel his hands which had been resting on her thighs, beginning to run up and down her legs.

"Thank god for him then," Avery whispered as she felt a shiver run down her spine when his hands went a bit higher on her thighs, causing her to move slightly, rubbing against the erection he still had.

Daryl nodded his head as he gave Avery a smile, "You know you're so beautiful," he told her which caused her to blush and before she could speak she felt his hands move from her thighs as he placed them on her sides, running them up and down there and again Avery felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was the good kind of shivers he was giving her and he was also making her body hot wherever he touched her, creating what felt like tiny sparks or fires on her skin.

"I was kind of afraid you wouldn't find me beautiful," Avery admitted as she broke eye contact with him. "I was afraid you wouldn't even really be turned on by me," she shrugged as she let her hand run slowly through the light patch of chest hair he had. "That you'd see me different now because my body is kind of different."

Shaking his head Daryl just heaved a sigh as he let his hands find their way to her breast where he let his finger tips leave feather light touches on the skin that was exposed to him. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked her as his voice went a bit raspy which made a heat form in the pit of Avery's stomach because Avery now knew that voice as the one he used when he was especially really turned on. "That I'd care how you look?"

"I know you're not shallow but every man has their preferences," Avery defended as she chewed her lip softly before finally looking back at him. "I have stretchmarks in places they weren't before and though I may be close to my pre-baby weight I still have a bit of a tummy," she said as she saw him just looking over her body and she couldn't help but wonder if he was spotting the flaws she spoke of. "I even lost the bit of breasts I had while pregnant."

"Woman," Daryl spoke in that raspy voice again and this time he drawled out the word. "I really don't give damn what you look like," he spoke as he gently pulled her down into a brief kiss. "I find you beautiful still..so so beautiful and I'm very turned on by you right now. Been that way maybe even before you got angry," he told her before kissing her again this time longer than the last kiss.

Kissing him back, Avery let her eyes fall shut and sometime during the kiss she felt Daryl flip them over so that he was the one on top.

Moaning out softly when his hips moved into hers again she bit down on Daryl's bottom lip when she felt him deliberately brush his erection against her and she figured it was his way of showing her just how much he wanted her.

It was also something she liked too because Avery kind of sort of did like knowing she was the cause of it. Her and not some other woman or more specifically not Natalie.

Feeling his lips leave hers and make their way down her neck, Avery once again moaned out, especially when he bit her neck softly in the same place he had bit it before when he had started all this and made her putty in his hand. Though really she knew it was just him using the fact that she liked it when he bit her against her. 

"I love you," Daryl spoke on her skin his voice still raspy. "Want to show you how much I do," he continued as he let his lips go a little further until he made it to her bra.

When he got there Avery lifted slightly as she reached behind to unhook it and after it had fallen off she closed her eyes as his lips worked their way down her breast, her hips moving up slightly when he left numerous light kisses on her nipples.

"You're a fucking tease Daryl Dixon," Avery muttered out under her breath though she said it loud enough that he could hear her.

Daryl chuckled faintly before looking up at her, "You love it Avery Dixon," he spoke and Avery smirked partly because it was true and partly because she got a thrill out of hearing him calling her Avery Dixon. It was a remainder again that it was her here in bed with him and it was her who wore his wedding band.

"Maybe," Avery moaned out as his mouth went a bit lower on her body now. "But I think you love teasing me a bit more. Didn't you know teasing makes the hard on last longer?"

Hearing Daryl chuckle again as he pushed her panties down, Avery moved her eyes down to look at where he was between her legs.

"It might do that but we have all night baby," Daryl told her as he locked eyes with her. "Want to make this last for as long as possible," he said before spreading her legs a bit more and leaning in to leave a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "Tell me Avie, has anyone ever gone down on you?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow as he let his index finger slowly run down her wet slit.

Swallowing hard as she held back a moan Avery shook her head no because none of the three men she had been with sexually before her husband had ever gone down on her. They had never gone down on her and the two she had, had sex with more than once had always expected her to go down on them and she had begrudgingly which was something she hadn't even done with Daryl yet though he had never really asked her too so she wasn't even sure if he even liked blow jobs or wanted them.

After her words Avery just watched as a smirk passed on Daryl's lips before he leaned back down and before she could even say anything else she felt his mouth attaching onto her wet pussy and she finally gave into the moan she had held back earlier.

"Shit," she cursed out under her breath as her hips began to move with the rhythm Daryl was making with his tongue as it moved in and out of her wet folds as well as going up to her clit from time to time where he'd stop and suck on it.

The sucking bringing a new feeling to Avery that she wasn't sure she had felt before in her life and she almost wished she had, had her pussy eaten before now because damn did it feel really good. Beyond good actually and Avery couldn't help but wonder how many times Daryl had done this before and just how many women he had been with in his past before her to be this good....or maybe he was just a natural at eating pussy.

Biting her lip as she felt herself being worked to the edge, Avery closed her eyes tightly when she finally reached her orgasm all thanks to the things he was doing with his tongue.

Feeling him move away after her orgasm had ended she looked up at him when he finally laid back over her and before he could move or do anything else she pulled him down for a kiss. A kiss that was passionate and one where she could also faintly taste herself on his tongue still and oddly she was okay with it.

Kissing him a bit deeper, Avery let her hands move down to his boxers and she pushed them down, feeling him lift up off her long enough to help her remove them and after they were gone he moved back down, his erection resting against her thigh as they just laid in the bed and kissed, because like Daryl had stated earlier they did have all night.

Her parents had Hunter and well she was almost thankful for her mom's suggestion, thankful she had been persistent.

When Daryl did finally pull away from the kiss Avery chewed her lip briefly as she watched him reach for the condom that was still on the nightstand and once he had it, he moved back over to her and handed the condom to her.

Smirking slightly, Avery opened the wrapper quickly and reached between them putting the condom on him.

It was only after the condom was on that they kissed again and this time as they kissed she felt Daryl slip inside of her, which caused her to moan out into his mouth and maybe she sounded a bit desperate when she had moaned. But it was only because it had been so long since he had been inside of her.

Too long really if she was being honest and now that he was inside of her again it felt good and nice. It was also a remainder that she never wanted to go long without sex again. Knowing now that they'd have to find a way to do it around Hunter's sleeping schedule or something even if they were exhausted.

Closing her eyes as she felt Daryl beginning to thrust in and out of her, Avery began to match his rhythm as she deepened the kiss and as she moved with him she kind of got a thrill out of the only sounds in the room being the sounds of their skin on skin contact as well as the moans they both made when something felt good and fuck she may have really liked it when Daryl pulled away from the kiss to mutter a few curse words as he went a bit deeper inside of her.

"Fuck," Avery moaned out as she let her nails dig into the skin on his back, an action that caused Daryl to shiver as he picked up his pace slightly. "So fucking good," she told him as she opened her eyes to look up at him and the moment they locked eyes she couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips.

Because well she may have been jealous earlier tonight about the Natalie thing but now, here in the hotel bed, making love to her husband she wasn't jealous and she realized it was probably a tad bit silly to have even been jealous because there was no way Natalie was going to ever have her husband. Not when he still looked at her with so much love in his eyes and not when he made love to her the way he was making love to her right now.

Feeling a second orgasm hit her, Avery kept her eyes locked with Daryl's as her walls closed around him, watching as a blush formed on his cheeks and she felt him still inside her briefly and she knew he had reached his end as well.

When he leaned in to kiss her again afterwards, Avery kissed him back as her breathing slowly returned to normal and she began to come down from the high that she had been on.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery felt Daryl slip out of her and as he moved to lay beside her, she watched as he soon deposited the condom into the trashcan near his side of the bed.

"I love you," Avery told him when he finally turned back to look at her. "I love you so much. More than I ever thought was possible."

"I love you too," Daryl spoke as he pulled her closer to him, leaving a light kiss on her forehead. "Though I'm wondering if you're ever gonna tell me why you were angry in the elevator."

Avery couldn't help but blush at his words as she hid her face in the side of his neck, briefly. "I wasn't mad," she clarified as she looked back at him and she was sure her blush was growing. "More like I was jealous," she revealed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Natalie wants you and she made that clear to me tonight. So when I saw her dancing with you I guess..I just..I was jealous and upset and it was stupid."

Daryl shook his head at that, "Was kind of stupid," he agreed as he leaned in to peck her lips softly. "You should know I don't want Natalie," he told her and Avery knew she could believe him. "I'm never going to want her regardless of her wanting me. Only ever going to want you, you silly woman."

Laughing softly, Avery pecked Daryl's lips back before grinning. "Only ever gonna want you too, you silly man," she told him and she knew it was true. There was no one else she wanted more. She only ever wanted him and god how she prayed that they weren't just making promises or words that would one day be broken.

"I love you," she told him again as she rested her head on his chest, a yawn escaping her lips as her eyes grew heavy and as she listened to his heartbeat she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Probably the best she had, had since giving birth in January.


End file.
